Islands and Recreation
by SuperMastour
Summary: It's finally here! The sister series of Everybody Loves Raguna. Join the misadventures of the Fennith Isles Island and Recreation team as they take on their job in comedy! IT'S DONE!
1. PILOT

**SUPER MASTOUR PRESENTS**

**THE SISTER SERIES OF**

**EVERYBODY LOVES RAGUNA:**

_ISLANDS AND RECREATION_

**Starring:**

**Aden**

**Sonja**

**Bacchus**

**Mikoto**

**Joe**

**Violet**

**Electra**

**Bismark**

**Prease Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**THE PILOT  
**

"So we finally got our own story, guys!" Aden laughed as he spun behind his desk, "What do you all think?"

"It's cool." Bismark mumbled,

"Dammit Bismark!" Aden yelled, "Say it with more enthusiasm!"

"But-"

"Really, Bismark." Bacchus said, "You are a big mood killer."

"Ugh..." Bismark groaned and held his temples,

"Say, Aden." Bacchus turned to the man, "How's the inn for the new island going?"

"It's going good." Aden responded, "The plans should be on your desk tomorrow."

0(Aden)0

"Actually, I haven't worked jack on that thing." Aden chuckled, "I only told that to Bacchus because he hates this job... He's the director of this team, so he has way more crap to deal with."

0(Bacchus)0

"I really hate the working for government." Bacchus grumbled, "I think it's a job for liars, stealers, and filthy pride sucking maggots. Ugh... Damn Beatrix, why did she give me this job? If I was mayor, I'd just let anyone do whatever they want... but with order... A tight police force." he grinned, "Yes... A police state."

0000000000

"Ah! Sonja!" Electra called the pink haired girl,

"Yes?" Sonja walked over to her, a folder in hand,

"The trainee is here." Electra told her, "Violet!" she called out,

"Hi- Hello..." Violet walked in and said shyly,

"Hello Violet!" Sonja greeted, "I'm so glad you decided to choose this department!" she reached out her hand,

"It was... a forced choice." Violet mumbled, "I-I... Do I get a desk?"

"Yep! Right over there!" Sonja smiled and pointed to a small desk, "Your first assignment is to call these numbers to request new island codes, m'kay?"

"Alright..." Violet peeped, grabbed the paper, and walked off.

"I hope she will do good." Electra told Sonja, "We can't have another failure... Remember James?"

"Ugh..." Sonja groaned, "Don't remind me... I'm still cleaning up the mess."

00(Sonja)00

"Well, to start off.. I'm overseer of parks." Sonja smiled, "So I'm definitely the second most important person on the team... Which is quite empowering for a woman. Now, about James... Ugh... The fool decided to leave a gallon of milk by my window over the weekend... It wasn't nice." she frowned, "It still smells like death. I only hope Violet won't do the same.. Though she is a girl, so I doubt she will be as dumb as James."

0000

"Hey hey!" Joe exclaimed as Sonja walked in, "What's up, hot stuff?"

"Hey, Joe." Sonja mumbled, "You got my schedule cleared?"

"Anything for you, darling." Joe smiled, "All your meetings are done and Beatrix decided to move the evaluation for next week."

"Phew..." Sonja sighed, "Thank God... I was not ready for that..." she sat on her chair, "Say, Joe, nice jacket."

"Thanks." Joe chuckled, "It's a Gerardi." he moved the article, "100% genuine leather... Or should I say, 100% boyfriend material?" he smirked,

"Ugh..." Sonja rolled her eyes, "How many times do I have to remind you that I'm married?!"

"You don't have to..." Joe mumbled, "You just decide to."

"You're hopeless." Sonja sighed, "Well, not entirely, you are a great assistant."

0(Joe)0

"As you can see, I am the assistant of the Parks Overseer." Joe chuckled, "That beautiful lady over there." he pointed at Sonja, "So I think that makes me a great candidate for her... What do you think?"

000000

"Say, boss." Aden walked inside Bacchus' office, "There's someone who wants to meet you."

"And what do we say to those people?" Bacchus asked, "Not today."

"She says she'll sue." Aden told him, and Bacchus' eyes shot open,

"What are you waiting for? Let her in, idiot!" Bacchus yelled and Aden exited, "I don't want to get our asses sued!"

"In here." Aden told the guest,

"Ah... Mikoto." Bacchus mumbled as the warrior stepped in,

"I am very concerned about a certain pitfall in my training island." Mikoto grumbled, "It is a hazard to not only myself, but anyone who comes there."

"A pitfall, you say?" Bacchus asked, "How will you sue?" he scoffed,

"Because Odette fell in." Mikoto responded, "And broke her arm."

"Oh crap..." Bacchus groaned, then sat down, "Damn... Do you, want to work out an agreement?"

"No!" Mikoto yelled, "I want full compensation for Odette's injury!"

"Well you see..." Bacchus rubbed the back of his head, "I should have entered the nautical department..." he said to himself.

"Aren't you going to do something about this?!" Mikoto repeated,

"I will do all I can in a reasonable amount of time." Bacchus answered, "Do not worry."

"I want action now!" Mikoto slammed the desk, "I will sue you for every penny you have!"

"Wait wait!" Sonja walked in, hearing the commotion, "Mikoto! Please! Think before you act! Bacchus, listen to her!"

"I don't know what to do!" Bacchus responded,

"Why don't we offer to fill the pitfall?" Sonja turned to Mikoto, "Absolutely free, no expense to your land."

"Hmm... I haven't thought of that..." Mikoto paused, "Can you really do that?"

"Sure." Sonja reassured, "It is possible."

"Hmm..." Mikoto mumbled, "Alright... I guess I can accept the offer."

"Awesome!" Sonja shook her hand, "Thanks for not suing us!"

"He he... Yeah." Mikoto grumbled and walked off.

"Ok..." Bacchus sighed, "You do know what you just offered her is not possible."

"What?" Sonja turned to face him, "What do you mean?"

"To fill in that pitfall, we need to raise a lot of money!" Bacchus answered, "Then cross through all of Beatrix's damn regulations."

"Relax, Bacchus." Sonja reassured him, "It will be alright!"

"I hope you mean that." Bacchus grunted, "Now get your ass to Spring Island! They need you over there!"

"Yes sir!" Sonja saluted and walked out.

0000000000

"And... Bingo!" Joe laughed as he made a crumbled up ball in the trash,

"Joe!" Aden walked in, "What's up? Where's Sonja?"

"She went to Spring Island or something." Joe responded, "I don't know." he prepped another crumbled paper,

"Well, let her know that I left the plans for Shipwreck Island here." Aden told him as he set a folder down on Sonja's desk, "Please... This is very important!"

"What's so important about a dumb Shipwreck anyways?" Joe grumbled, "It's just an old Sechs warship that ran aground and is being eaten by nematodes."

"Just remind her, ok?" Aden grunted and walked out.

"Whatever." Joe mumbled and continued his throws.

**0000000000**

"Hm..." Sonja inspected the pitfall on Mikoto's Training Island, "Yep." she wrote down on her clipboard, "This is definitely a hazard."

"You think?" Odette came up, "I can't even visit Mikoto without risking my life!"

"We're going to handle this." Sonja told her, "Relax, we'll get this covered in no time!"

"You better be right!" Odette grumbled,

"I'm always right!" Sonja smiled as she walked away, "You'll see!"


	2. The File

Islands and Recreation

Chapter 2

**The File**

"Ever since this morning, Bacchus has just been sitting there drinking coffee.." Aden told Electra as the two watched Bacchus sit,

"Are you serious?" Electra asked, "It's probably been 4 hours now."

"I wonder what's up." Aden mumbled, "You think we should check?"

"No." Electra responded, "He's always in there anyways... Why should that behavior bother us?"

"I don't know..." Aden sighed, "It just seems... off..."

00(Bacchus)00

"I've been sitting here for hours now..." Bacchus grumbled, "It's because I got this new painting..." he grumbled, "It's a woman... and she reminds me of my past wife... Ugh, I hated her." he looked at the painting, which had an average looking 30 year old brunette female on it. "I can't take my eyes off her, I feel like she's challenging me to a staring contest." Bacchus continued, noting the woman's squinting eyes, "And if there's one thing I did not let my past wife do... That was beat me at a staring contest."

0000000000

"Oh! Hey, sweetie!" Sonja exclaimed as Aden walked in,

"What's up, muffin?" Aden walked up and gave her a quick peck,

"Ugh..." Joe grumbled, "Get a room."

"It was only a quick peck." Aden grunted, "You don't have to watch if you don't want to... Jealous, much?" he taunted,

"Stop it." Sonja mumbled and pushed Aden back a bit, "What did you need?"

"I left a file here yesterday and I was wondering what you think about it." Aden responded,

"What file?" Sonja asked,

"The one about Shipwreck Island." Aden asked, "You know, the man who wanted to have it checked out."

"You must be mistaken." Sonja mumbled, "There was no file here."

"Dammit Joe!" Aden turned to the man, "You had one job!"

"I told her it was on her desk!" Joe defended himself,

"Yes, he did." Sonja backed him up, "But there was no file!"

"I set it down there!" Aden growled, "How could you miss it?"

"I saw it." Joe stepped in, "He did place it right there.." he pointed at the exact point where Aden placed the folder.

"It wasn't there when I stepped in here." Sonja told the two, "Maybe someone else got it..."

"Um..." Violet shyly walked in, "Sonja... you have a visitor..."

"Violet!" Joe yelled harshly, making the girl jump in fright, "Did you grab a file from Sonja's desk!?"

"Ah!" Violet screamed, "No! I didn't!" she cried, "I swear!"

"How do we now that you're not lying?" Joe interrogated her,

"It wasn't me!" Violet cowered, "Honest!"

"I don't beli-"

"Joe, stop it!" Sonja yelled, "You're scaring her senseless!"

"Hmph." Joe grunted and stopped his actions, "I'm watching you." he muttered,

"I definitely left that file there." Aden continued, "You should look for it... Just in case you misplaced it."

"Alright." Sonja grumbled, "I'll look in my Island files..." she walked over to a cabinet and opened it, "Let's see... Spring Island, Summer Island, Runey Island, Mikoto's Training Island." she read the files, "Fire Island, Ice Island, Fall Island, Winter Island, Desert Island, Coconut Island, Windmill Island, Flower Paradise Island, Nippon Island, Inn Island..." she shuffled more, "That's odd..." she muttered,

"What is?" Aden asked,

"There's no such thing as a Shipwreck Island." Sonja responded, "There's no such Island on record."

"That's silly!" Aden scoffed, "The guy who filed in the request showed me a map and everything!" 

"I've seen Shipwreck Island too!" Joe added, "Sometimes when I go surfing past Desert Island its there."

"That's what it said on the map too!" Aden told her, "It's not too far from Desert Island! I remember it was Quadrant U-2!"

"Hmm..." Sonja brought out a map, "Nope." she said, "U-2 is completely empty!" she pointed at the quadrant, which was nothing but sea,

"What!?" both Joe and Aden said as they walked up,

"That's impossible!" Joe said, "I've seen the island with my own eyes!"

"Who was this man anyways?" Sonja asked Aden,

"It's a guy." Aden answered, "Goes by Mr. D. Jones."

"Well, I think Mr. Jones is crazy." Sonja chuckled, "There is no such thing as Shipwreck Island in any of our databases." 

"Maybe you're crazy." Aden grumbled, "I'm tired of these games! There is a damn Shipwreck Island!"

"Wait!" a voice yelled, it was Bacchus,

"About time!" Joe yelled, "Tired of sitting down!?"

"Did someone say Shipwreck Island?" Bacchus asked,

"Yeah, our whole discussion is about this." Aden answered, "Apparently Sonja cannot find it in the databanks."

"Oh no oh no oh no..." Bacchus muttered, "This is not good.. This is not good."

"What's not good?" Joe asked, "You're acting really odd."

"Was there a file?" Bacchus asked frantically,

"Yeah?"

"Burn it!" Bacchus yelled, "Burn it now!"

"It's gone." Sonja told him, "Bacchus, what's this all about?" she was starting to worry,

"It's gone..." Bacchus mumbled, "We're doomed... You! Little girl!" he yelled at Violet, who was trembling,

"Y-Y-yes!?" Violet responded,

"Go get the priest!" Bacchus yelled, "Hurry!"

"Yes sir!" Violet ran off quickly, scared to her bones.

"What is this all about!?" Joe was starting to get annoyed,

"The Captain's Curse be back!" Bacchus told him, "The Curse of Denarius Jones! The infamous Sechs Captain who's ship is doomed to sail the seas forever!"

"What's that got to do with us?" Aden asked,

"Great Misfortune will reach the one who received the letter." Bacchus told him, "I'm sorry Aden! The curse cannot be lifted! Pray for mercy, lad! Your days may be numbered!"

"Well... That's a life pooper." Aden groaned, "Why couldn't the curse be given to Bismark... He's already miserable enough."

"How are we going to stop this!?" Sonja said, more worried about Aden's wellbeing than Aden himself, "Is there a cure!? A spell!?"

"Burning the file is one way." Bacchus mumbled, "But you lost that... However, do not fret!" he exclaimed, "Your husband may still be saved... If he can drink 55 glasses of rum..."

"What?!" Joe said in shock,

"You must outdrink the Cursed Jones!" Bacchus yelled, "Who could drink 54 glasses!"

00(Aden)00

"A curse with alcohol involved?" Aden mumbled, "This Denarius Jones guy isn't half bad!" he smiled, "In fact, he's pretty chill on his curses... Wish I could meet him... Maybe he has a locker room where we could hang."

000000000

"That's twenty glasses." Joe said as he brought Aden another three more, "Keep it up, Aden!"

"Are you kidding me?" Aden chuckled, "Give me all of it! I can take it!" 

"Oh boy..." Sonja mumbled and shook her head,

00

"That's 51!" Bacchus cheered, "You gotta stay strong, lad!"

"Me?" Aden, now heavily intoxicated, slurred, "Ba- Ba- Bach... I'm the … toughest guy... here." he wobbled back and forth, "Give me the last... six... or twenty..."

"Here you go." Joe came up,

"Thanks, cup of Joe." Aden chuckled as he quickly consumed the rum, "You see... The trick is to drink them fast to les... lessen... drunken... drunken..nesss..." he started to grow faint,

"This is the last one.." Bacchus handed the last glass,

"Aye... For Deranius... Cranius!" Aden drunk it, "Wooo!" he cheered,

"Safe!" Joe cheered,

"You better take him home." Bacchus told Sonja, "He's not in working condition."

"Alright." Sonja mumbled and helped Aden up.

**0000000000**

"Drunk good times is best good times" Aden said as the two laid in bed, "Ah..."

"I humiliated myself." Sonja grumbled, "You threw up twice."

"I kept going, though." Aden laughed, "Gotta admire my persistence."

"Sit down, I'm gonna feed Amy." Sonja said as she walked off and grabbed their baby from the crib,

"Ga.." Amy cooed,

"Amy..." Sonja mumbled, "Don't get a husband that's prone to being cursed."

"That's not what your mom said." Aden joked, still under the influence, "Wait..."

**Hope you liked, please review!**

**More to come soon!**


	3. The Ship

**Islands and Recreation**

**Episode 3**

**"The Ship"**

* * *

"Well..." Aden looked outside his home, "I never expected my job cancel out due to the weather." he saw the snow fall to the ground,

"The seas froze over." Sonja told him, noting the ice floats lazily drifting in the sea, "It would be really dangerous to visit our islands."

"I told Beatrix to use the funds to buy an icebreaker." Aden grumbled, "Norad gave us a good deal with that SS Freeze Hound."

"It would have been a waste!" Sonja growled, "We would have had no crew for it!"

"It would have been awesome!" Aden argued, "We could have had our own little navy! I could have been a privateer!" he held up his scimtar, "Yargh, matey! I have ye' Sechs throat if you don't give me yer booty!"

"Yeah, that's not happening." Sonja snickered, "I can never see that!"

Boom! Boom! Boom! The door pounded,

"Wah!" Amy cried, startled by the noise,

"Who could that be?" Aden turned back and ran to the door,

"Aye, lad!" Bacchus answered, bundled up for the weather, "There's an emergency town meeting!"

"What?" Aden said in surprise, "Why!?"

"Just come!" Bacchus ordered, "You too Sonja!"

"Alright!" Sonja said as she put on her coat,

"I brought Maerwen over to watch your girl." Bacchus told her,

"I'll be here while your away." Maerwen stepped in,

"Oh, thank you!" Sonja bowed,

"Alright." Aden placed on his scarf, "Let's go!"

000000000

"I'm sure you are wondering why I called you all here today." Beatrix addressed the people of Fennith inside the manor,

"It's to make us damn cold..." Joe shivered as he tried to warm himself up.

**00(Beatrix)00**

"Because of my personal budget concerns, I haven't been able to keep an adequate heating system." the old aristocrat sighed, "So I have to sacrifice the heat of a couple of rooms."

**000000000**

"I called you today for a very dire situation." Beatrix continued, "Our supplies are running thin and the cargo ships will not arrive with this ice."

"I told you we should have gotten the SS Freeze Hound!" Aden told her, "This wouldn't have been a problem!"

"Oh, shut up, you!" Mikoto told her,

"Enough enough!" Beatrix interrupted, "The ice is too thin for a team to reach us by foot, we're going to have to go to rations if is necessary."

"I think I still have some left over crops." Aden said, "From fall's harvest."

"I don't think so.. Aden." Sonja mumbled, "We had that potluck... And the Harvest Festival."

"Oh crap." Aden slouched down,

"Is there any other alternative?" Gerard asked, "Because I believe the church has some surplus."

"Well, there are some ships in the Southern sea." Bacchus stood,

"The ice is too thick for any cargo ship." Beatrix sighed,

"How about a Sechs Warship?" Joe raised his hand, "There are Sechs boats in the South Sea just like my grandpops just said."

"Is that really the only option..." Aden sighed.

**00(Sonja)00**

"Though we are descended from Sechs colonizers, we Fennithians really dislike a Sechs person." she sighed, "The last time a person from the Sechs appeared was a captain. A conquering captain... It only took one frigate and this time went up in panic."

**000000000**

"I guess it must be so." Beatrix mumbled, "Can we contact a ship?"

"I can use Ymir." Aden said, "But only for a few miles, the cold seas might hurt him."

"Alright." Beatrix told him, "Please try to find a ship, we need the help."

"Will do!" Aden reassured her, "The Lord Admiral Aden is on mission!" he saluted her, "Come, ye landlubbers! The high seas call for us, argh!" he ran out after that.

"That boy." Bacchus grunted.

000000000

"Do you see anything, Ymir?" Aden said as he gazed around the frozen ocean, "Any ships."

Ymir grumbled and shook, quite tired of the freezing waves pounding him.

"Ugh..." Aden groaned, "Man.. This sucks, if only this damn fog wasn't covering our view." he complained,

"Have you tried using your other senses?" a voice called out, startling the Earthmate,

"Ah, Sonja!" Aden turned, "You scared me! When did you get on!?"

"It is my golem too.." Sonja chuckled, "I made you some cocoa." she handed him a hot cup of the beverage,

"Ah, thanks." Aden smiled as he grabbed it, "Ahh..." he sighed as the warmness of the drink radiated throughout his body, "This is good."

"I knew you would like it." Sonja lit up, "Now, can I help?"

"Sure." Aden turned back to look, "We're gonna have to head back soon, Ymir will be in a world of pain if we don't."

"Alright..." Sonja said and set her ear out to the sea,

"What are you doing?" Aden asked,

"Well, if you can't see- Hear." Sonja responded as she continued listening, then shot up when she heard a noise. "Do you hear that?!" she said,

"What is it?" Aden asked,

"It sounds like.." Sonja focused, "A bell..."

"Ah! Yes! I hear it!" Aden heard the klinging as well, "It could be a-"

Ymir groaned, alerting the two to a new presence,

"There's the convoy!" Sonja said happily as a group of ten ships floated near the ice shelf,

"Ahoy there!" the captain called out from the most prominent and closest ship, "Are you of Fennith Island!?"

"Yes!" Aden responded,

"We cannot get through to you all because of the ice!" the captain yelled, "It is too thick for the ships and too thin for a land crew!"

"Oh no." Sonja told Aden, "This is terrible... We're so close... Ymir can't break the ice, can he?"

"He can, but to make a pathway for all these ships... He'll tire out... Wait a minute!" Aden looked to the left, and a great figure loomed over,

"A Sechs Warship." Sonja muttered as the vessel floated to them, and for a few seconds, paused.

A few tense minutes passed, the captain of the cargo ships stood in fear, waiting for an attack any second.

Then, out of nowhere, the Sechs ship made a hard right straight into the ice, breaking it like a harvester breaks through fields of wheat.

**000(Sechs Captain)000**

"We saw the poor folks needed some help." he said, "I knew an inhabited island lay over yonder. I didn't want the people to starve now."

**000000000**

**000000000**

"Thank you so much Aden!" Beatrix told Aden as some Noradian sailors lay bags of grain and veggies on the harbor, "I don't know what could have happened if the supplies didn't reach us!"

"We would have had to eat people." Aden chuckled,

"Yeah, like in sausages or steak." Bismarck added with the joke,

"Bismarck! That's disgusting!" Beatrix scolded, "Ugh!"

"But-"

"You should really watch what you say, man." Aden told him, "It offends."

"Ugh..." Bismarck groaned and walked off.

"Thanks again, Aden!" Beatrix clapped her hands, "You really saved the town!"

Why... Will you look at this?" Bacchus said as the Sechs soldiers landed on the beach,

"Peace to you, Fennithians!" the captain of the Sechs ship bowed, "I came to inform you that Fennith Island will receive full Sechs protection and supplies!" he said, "As an oath." he handed a folded flag to Beatrix,

"Thank you." Beatrix bowed, "Peace to you, too."

"Oh my." Sonja turned to the sea, where a very large convoy of Sechs cargo ships flooded through the canal in the ice shelves.

**00(Aden)00**

"You know what, these Sechs... They're pretty nice guys." he nodded, "I think I'll tell Raguna that... I'm sure he has had some great encounters with these people!"

**000000000**


	4. It's Always Cold In Fennith

**Islands and Recreation**  
**Episode 4**

**"It's always cold in Fennith"**

* * *

"Argh!" Bacchus groaned as he stepped inside his work building, "Why does this damn government work when there's a blizzard!?"

"The seas are not frozen over." Electra said, "It's too windy for it to happen... So we work..."

"Still... It's stupid." Bacchus shivered, "It's so damn cold!"

"Ah, quit your whining." Aden mumbled, "We know that! My leg nearly had to be amputated when I arrived!"

"So, what do we have planned today, guys?" Sonja said with much enthusiasm, a stark contrast with all her other coworkers.

"We can just chill." Joe said, "It's too cold to do anything..."

"Oh, come on." Sonja scoffed, "We need to do something! How about we go inspect Winter Island?" she smiled,

"Aren't all the islands Winter Island today?" Electra chuckled, "Everything is plagued with snow!"

"Come on guys!" Sonja groaned, "Get motivated! Hey- Everybody loves snow!"

"No, Everybody Loves Raguna." Aden corrected her.

**00(Electra)00**

"Did he just do that?" she turns to see Aden, "Did he just reference- Nah... He couldn't have... That cheeky fellow."

**00000000000**

"Talking about our friends aside." Sonja told Aden, "I say we at least visit one island today."

"Are you insane, girl?" Bacchus said, "We'll get frostbite and pneumonia!"

"The double one-two KO!" Joe added, "Just accept the fact, dear... It's no weather to go visit islands."

"Guys..." Sonja growled, "Just one Island! Come on!"

"I'm with them, hon." Aden stood next to Bacchus, Joe, and Electra, "This ain't no weather for inspecting."

"How about you, Bismarck?" Sonja turned to the lad, who was typing something on his typewriter,

"I think it's really un-"

"Damn it, Bismarck!" Sonja yelled, "You good for nothing! You're supposed to be on my side!"

"But I-"

"Just be quiet." Sonja growled, then at that moment Violet entered,

"Boy... It's cold..." Violet shivered and mumbled,

"Violet!" Sonja yelled, startling the lass,

"What!" she screamed,

"Do you think we should visit islands?" Sonja asked,

"Um..." Violet mumbled, then looked at everyone else, "Ah... I don't know... Maybe... It is very cold... And... People could get sick."

"She's with us then." Aden dragged her over, "Thank you, Violet!"

"Ah!" Violet screamed, quite startled by the sudden jerk,

"No way!" Sonja yelled, "Violet is on my side!" she dragged her over,

"Ah!"

"Give her back!" Aden pulled on Violet's right arm,

"No!" Sonja grabbed the girl's left arm,

"OW!" Violet screamed in pain as she was tugged back and forth,

"Enough of this!" Bacchus yelled and stopped the two, "I am the boss here, and I say no visiting!" he ordered, "It's too dangerous!"

"Phooey." Sonja grumbled,

"Let's all stay indoors, finish paperwork, and do whatever indoor things can be done." Bacchus said, "That is final." he walked off to his office.

"I'll expect some approvals of my designs for Resort Island's new pool." Aden said as he walked off,

"Fine." Sonja grumbled and walked to her desk, "This sucks."

"What sucks more is if we had to go outside." Joe chuckled, "We could literally die!"

"It's nothing." Sonja looked outside as she saw the great snowfall cover the landscape, "I can do my work no problem at all!"

"Whatever you say." Joe muttered as he started to type in his typewriter, "I'll just be doing my work."

"Here's some messages from Beatrix." Bismarck walked in and set down some envelopes, "She needs you to look at them ASAP."

"Thanks, traitor." Sonja grumbled,

"Oh come on." Bismarck sighed and walked out.

"This isn't fair, Joe." Sonja sighed, "I want to visit the islands!"

"Well, the old man said you can't." Joe told her, "Not my business..."

"I'll show him..." Sonja growled and put on her jacket and scarf, then stormed out,

"Hey! Wait!" Joe called out to her, but it was too late.

00000000000

"Stupid Bacchus and his stupid rules." Sonja told herself as she walked outside, "It's not cold at all!" she twirled in the blizzard, "ha ha!"

FWEEEOOOOOO! A huge gust of wind picked up and sent a wave of snow towards the pink haird young woman,

"Dwah!" Sonja screamed as she was engulfed in the cold precipitation,

FOOOOOOOO! The wind continued, then after a few minutes, died down.

There stood Sonja, she was frozen solid!

00000000000

"Hey, Joe." Aden walked in, "Where's Sonja? I need her to evaluate my blueprints." he asked,

"She left." Joe said as he sipped a cup of joe, "She went outside."

"What?!" Aden said in shock, "What the hell, Joe!? Why did you let her go!?"

"She wanted to!" Joe told him, "I didn't want to stop her, she looked so determined."

"Ugh..." Aden groaned, "I know that feel man..." he sighed, "I guess I have to go find her." he walked out.

**000(10,000 Years Later...)0000**

"As you see, this is a perfectly preserved specimen of the humans of this world." a Terran man said as he showed the Frozen Sonja to his people, "A female, height is around 5'6"... Her species of human is vastly different than the humans of our own world. They are shorter, weaker, and have a shorter lifespan."

"What an ugly person too." a boy muttered to his father,

"Be quiet." the father said, "Don't make fun of other people!"

"We do not know the circumstances on why she was frozen." the curator continued, "But she may have wandered far from her people in the search for necessities."

**00(Just Kidding)00**

"Ah, well, well..." Aden said when found Sonja frozen in a block of ice, "Looks like the mule became... I got nothing." he said, "Time to take you home." he sighed and slid the block away.

**00000000000**

"Brr..." Sonja shivered as she sat near the fireplace in her home,

"We told you not to go." Aden shook his head, "But nooooo... You know everything."

"Come on..." Sonja groaned, "It was a mistake..."

"We could have lost you." Aden said as he rocked Amy, "I wouldn't want that to happen."

"I would never leave you two behind." Sonja said, "It was foolish what I did."

"It's alright." Aden told her, "Here, this will warm you up." he handed Amy over to her,

"Oh..." Sonja held her, "Thank you... It really helps."

**Stay Tuned for more!**


	5. History Lesson

**Islands and Recreation**

**Episode 5**

**History Lesson**

* * *

"As you can see... I, Lily." Lily told the reader, "Am not only the owner of the Three Sisters Inn, but I am also head educator of Fennith Island. Now, Quinn." she turned to face the young girl, "What year did the Great Continental Wars start?"

"It was in the year 50 Before Zero." Quinn answered,

"Excellent!" Lily clapped her hands, "I take pride in teaching you!"

00000000

"Hm..." Aden looked inside the Inn, "Well, there's your problem." he told Lily, "You have kids." he referred to Quinn and Kelsey, who were sitting down writing in their books.

"Ha ha..." Lily rolled her eyes, "That's not it, Aden... The ceiling has been leaking all week!"

"Well, I'll take another look at it later." Aden said, "It's my lunch break."

"Why don't you have it in here?" Lily asked as she set up a table, "Please, so you won't have to walk."

"Very nice of you." Aden said as he sat down, then pulled out his boxed lunch,

"Alright, class!" Lily walked to her two kids, "Today we'll be learning about the Great Continental War."

"Ooh." Aden mumbled as he turned to face them, quite interested in the topic,

"Kelsey, please recite the Entente Powers to me." Lily asked the boy,

"Ok.." Kelsey said and then stopped to think, "I think it was The Kingdom of Norad, The Kingdom of Roland, The Dwarf Kingdom... and... I forgot."

"Wasn't it the Elves?" Aden raised his hand, making Lily turn,

"Why yes, Aden!" Lily smiled, "Good job!"

"Oh phooey! He's a grown up!" Quinn complained, "That's not fair."

"You're right, Quinn." Lily turned to her, "Now, who were the Alliance Powers?"

"That's easy." Quinn said pridefully, "The Sechs Empire, The Republic of Eucraft, and the Order of Polonia." she recited.

"Nice work!" Lily told her, "Now Aden, since you wanted to participate.. List some major battles from the War."

Aden stood silent.

**00(Aden)00**

"Really, the battles!?" he yelled, "Out of all the things she could have asked me! Damn it! What am I, 10 years old!? I don't remember this crap! I finished school! I pay my taxes! I am an adult! I don't need the battles to live!"

**00000000**

"Come on, Aden." Lily told him,

"Uh..." Aden mumbled, "Can I get a hint?"

"Ah ha!" Quinn taunted, "You donkey!"

"Hey, Quinn!" Lily scolded her, "Stop it!" she turned to Aden, "How do you not know the major battles!?"

"I know some." Aden muttered, "Like the Battle of the Crystal Sea... You know, where the East fought the Noradian Navy and managed to win against the odds. The East was not on anyone's side, I may add.. It was a lone wolf."

"And?" Lily implored, "Ugh..." she groaned, "The Major Battles are as follows! The Battle of Taronia Plains, where the Sechs steamrolled through the heart of the Rolandese fatherland to attain control of the southern portion of the country. The Battle of Dragon's Coast, where the Sechs fleet was decimated by Norad's navy- The Siege of Lisania, where the Noradian's were driven back from the Eucraftian Republic by the Polonic Order. The Great Battle at Lunia, the Sechs were driven back from the Noradian capital! Aden, how did you not know this!?"

"It's been a long time!" Aden defended himself, "I don't remember after that period!"

"You're hopeless." Lily muttered, "All you care about is girls and ships."

"No I do not!" Aden yelled, "Not all the time... Plus, I know the Sechs discovered a new world! Ah ha!" he exclaimed,

"It was all over the news.." Lily grumbled, "Everyone knows."

"Nuh uh." Aden said, "Everyone Love-"

"Don't you say it, boy!" Bacchus' head popped inside from the window, "Don't you dare say it!"

"Fine." Aden groaned, "Can't even get a catchy line."

"Ok, Aden." Lily tapped her feet, "Who was this figure?" she pulled out a painting of a general,

"That's..." Aden mumbled, "That's... Soldier man... General... Corio- Cora- Cornwallis?"

"No!" Kelsey said, "That's General Lysenburg... He led the Sechs to victory in the Sechs Civil War."

"Ah.. Yes." Aden chuckled, "I knew that..."

"Now who is this?" Lily pulled out a poster of a female model posing on the beach,

"That's Karia Uzumaki!" Aden said, "She's like the hottest Eastern girl ever!"

"See what I mean!?" Lily yelled, "Nothing about history!" she threw the poster in the trash,

"NO!" Aden yelled and dove for it, knocking the trash can over, "It's mine!" he took it out of the rubbish, "My... Precious..."

"Disgusting." Lily grumbled, "Ugh."

**00(Lily)00**

"I've never seen a man willing to dive into garbage for a paper printout of a model." she said, "What Aden did was lowly and uncultured!"

**00000000**

"Aden, I have some papers for-" Electra paused when she entered the Earthmate's office, seeing the poster of Karia on the wall,

"Oh, those!" Aden said as he reached for them, "Thank you, Electra."

"Has your wife seen that?" Electra asked, "You know, the-"

"That?" Aden turned to the poster, "Oh no, though she wouldn't mind."

"But Bacchus will." Electra said, "He dislikes suggestive materials on the job."

"Hey, Hey!" Joe walked in, "I saw that poster, Aden boy! Ain't that something!" he whistled,

"I know, right?" Aden smiled, "She's watching over me from now on, like a saint."

"That's awesome!" Joe said, "Oh man, you are so lucky!"

"Or are you..." Electra whispered as she moved out the way for a new presence,

"Aden, I-" Sonja paused, "Aden..." she grumbled,

"Electra, I told you once, I'm not taking it- BWAH!" Aden turned to see Sonja, "Ah! Hey dear!" he smiled,

"Who's that?" Sonja asked,

"Oh boy..." Joe muttered and snuck out with Electra,

"That's nobody!" Aden chuckled weakly, "Eh... Yeah!"

"It looks like somebody to me!" Sonja yelled, "Take it down this instant."

"But it's Karia Uzu-"

"I don't care if it's the Empress of the Sechs, you take it down!" Sonja told him,

"It would be kinda gross if it was the Empress.." Aden mumbled, "She is like 50 year-"

"You know what I mean!" Sonja yelled,

"Ok Ok!" Aden muttered, "I give up!" he said and took down the poster, "There, gone!"

**00000000**

"Or is it?" Aden chuckled as he looked at the poster in his house, "Hehehehehehehehehe..." he said evilly, "I'm the smartest man I know! She'll never find it here!" he placed the poster in a secret drawer,

"What, do you think I'm that dumb?" Sonja said from behind him,

"AH!"

"Give it here." Sonja told him, "I thought I'm the only one you looked at like that."

"Oh, honey." Aden felt guilty, "No... Not at all! There ain't no woman like the one I... got you! I just think she's really attractive."

"Well, if could do that... I guess I can pull out my posters too." Sonja said,

"What?" Aden said in shock,

"Oh yeah.. I love me some Sechs bodybuilders." Sonja nodded,

"How about we forget the whole deal, huh?" Aden suggested, "I'll throw this away, here." he placed the poster in the trash,

"Sounds, like a deal." Sonja told him,

"How did you know I was going to hide it here?" Aden asked in curiousity.

"Ah hunch, I guess." Sonja smiled.

**00(Sonja)00**

"I found his secret drawer when I was cleaning." she sighed, "It was not a pretty sight... It had month old sandwiches, some old playing cards, a shoe for some reason." she muttered, "And some pictures of me... Which I promptly destroyed to avoid political scandal." she said in a stern voice, "Though it was kinda hot... Eh... Can we cut? I don't want to say anymore! Cut it please!"


	6. Mikoto and the Blade of Justice

**Islands and Rec**

**Episode 6**

**Mikoto and the Blade of Justice**

* * *

"Aden!" Beatrix walked in to the Earthmate's office, "How splendid it is to see you!"

"You as well, Beatrix!" Aden pushed some papers aside to give her attention, "What is it you need?"

"I need you to do an errand for me." Beatrix said,

"Ah yes!" Aden interrupted and pulled out a pink sheet, "You put this on the board... I'll get on it as soon as I can!" he smiled,

"Thank you so much!" Beatrix clapped her hands in appreciation.

000000000

"I don't usually do this for people..." Aden said as he stretched a bow tie, "But for 5000 coin, you bet I will." he walked over to a port,

"Are you ready?" Electra walked next to him, "These are very important visitors..."

"I see..." Aden muttered as he saw the three men talking with Beatrix,

"I'm glad you came, Aden!" Beatrix turned to face him, "I'd like you to meet the representatives from the Order of Polonia!"

"Greetings!" one of the men, a diplomat, bowed,

"How do you do?" another, a knight, greeted,

"Welcome to Fenith!" Electra bowed, "I hope you enjoy your trip!"

"We shall, mi'lady." the third man, another knight, gave her a kiss on the hand.

"Oh..." Electra became flustered,

"Er hem!" Aden cleared his throat, "Men, would you all like a tour?"

"Of course!" the men nodded their heads.

000000000

"Phee phee phee..." Mikoto whistled as she went around on her patrol, "Oh? Foreigners?" she asked herself when she saw Aden's party in front of Daedelus.

"And this is the smithy!" Aden told them, "A pair of siblings live here, you should check their stock!"

"No need!" the knight chuckled, "The Polonic order has the best steel around! For 300 years we were masters of the forge! Only rivaled by the Dwarves!"

"That is true." Beatrix smiled,

"Would you at least care to take a sample?" James told them, "Please, it's Elena's specialty."

"Please, sirs!" Elena handed them a crafted Great Sword, "On the house!"

"Well, I don't see why not?" the diplomat chuckled,

"That's not enough for you all!" Elena said and pulled out a gold, "Here! James and I are glad you came!"

The foreigners' eyes shone in greed and awe,

"Are you all alright?" Aden asked as he saw the change of face,

"Er hem! Yes!" the second knight said, "Thank you so very much!" he took the gold.

"Aden!" Mikoto came up, "Care to introduce me to your friends!"

"Ah!" Beatrix said, "This is Mikoto, our town guard!"

"Hello!" the Polonians said,

"Greetings." Mikoto mumbled, "May I ask where you all are from?"

"From the Order of Polonia." the first knight said, "What a beautiful blade you have!"

"It must be nothing compared to the blades of Polonia!" Mikoto gasped, truly stunned, "I've heard so many tales of your master weaponry! Please sirs, I would give anything to have at least one blade from that country!"

"Hmm..." the three looked amongst themselves,

"Alright." the second knight muttered, "How about your Katana."

The Fenithians gasped,

"What?" Mikoto did a double take,

"Your Katana..." the diplomat said, "You would not be needing it if you have one of our swords!"

"And what sword will I get, and when will it come?" Mikoto asked, filled with doubt,

"You will get Polonia's exclusive weapon, the Zarandear." the first knight told her, "It will arrive as soon as possible."

"Ok..." Mikoto muttered, "I think I may pass." she mumbled,

"It's the opportunity of a lifetime!" the diplomat said, "Reconsider."

"I'm afraid not." Mikoto said, "Well, pleasure meeting you.." she bowed and walked off.

"Where is she going?" the second knight asked,

"To the Dragon Shrine." Electra told them as they watched Mikoto leave,

"Ooh... Sounds interesting." the diplomat muttered,

"I'm afraid that's off limits for foreigners." Aden told them, "But next is the church!"

"Oh, great!" the first knight said, "Onward!"

000000000

"Ah, Mikoto!" Lily, who was in the shrine, greeted the warrior, "I was just finished singing, what are you doing here?"

"Have you heard about the visitors?" Mikoto asked, "I'm awfully suspicious about them.."

"No I have not." Lily mumbled, "And why do you say that?"

"Because they said that they were Emissaries from the Order of Polonia." Mikoto said, "But when I asked them to bring me back one of their excellent swords, they wanted to give me a Zarandear- a strictly Rolandese lance!"

"That's funny..." Lily giggled, "Does everyone actually believe they are from the Polonic Order?"

"Yes!" Mikoto said, "What's wrong about that?"

"The Order of Polonia collapsed 300 years ago." Lily responded,

"You mean-"

"There is no more Polonic Order." Lily giggled, "It's lands were annexed by the Sechs Empire and the Republic of Eucraft.. It's two most trusted allies."

"So they're not ambassadors?" Mikoto asked,

"Heavens no!" Lily said,

"People are giving them gifts and everything!" Mikoto growled,

"Oh my!" Lily gasped, "You were right to be worried!"

"They're nothing but a bunch of thieves!" Mikoto yelled and hurried off,

"Wait for me!" Lily ran behind, "OOF!" she tripped, "Oh my!" she stood up and continued.

**00(Lily)00**

"I can't believe my own neighbors fell for that lie!" she groaned, "Ugh! I need to teach adults now!"

**000000000**

"Stop them!" Mikoto yelled right as Aden, Electra, and Beatrix led the "ambassadors" to a boat so they could depart,

"Huh?" Aden turned to see the her,

"Stop the boat!" Lily called out,

"Stop right there!" Gerard came, "Thieves!"

"What?" Beatrix gasped,

"Rats!" the diplomat said, "They found us!"

"Hightail it, Dewey!" the second knight told the captain of the ship,

"Don't let them get away!" Mikoto yelled,

"Not on my island you don't!" Gerard jumped gracefully on the ship,

"Get out if you want to live!" the first knight drew his blade,

"They're thieves!?" Aden yelled, "They tricked me! Those! Hmph!" he yelled and held up his hand, which started to glow.

Suddenly, the ocean started to quake, and the waves intensified,

"Huh!?" the captain of the getaway ship yelled, "BWAH!" he stopped the boat.

Ymir blocked their path, and with his hand, lifted the boat out of the sea.

000000000

"This is all of it..." Sonja told the Sechs guard as she set down a small golden idol,

"Thank you so much." a Noradian marine told Gerard, "The Crown of Norad has been looking for the Four Brothers for weeks."

"This is what they stole, right?" a Rolandese merchant came up and grabbed a barrel, "Yes! This is my rum!"

"Those drasted pirates!" the Sechs guard grumbled as he held up countless weapons and jewels, "They've been conning coastal villages out of so much wealth! Thank you for catching them."

"Has everyone gotten their belongings?" Beatrix asked the soldiers and merchants who were robbed or represented the robbed.

"We still can't find the owner of this..." Bacchus came up with a rather old looking sword,

"It's probably junk." Joe shrugged it off, "It's all rusty and blunt."

"I think Mikoto should get it." Gerard came up, "She was the one who informed us about the crooks... and she does love swords."

"All those in favor?" Beatrix asked and raised her hand, and received an overwhelming majority in favor.

**000000000**

"Mikoto, for your outstanding service for our island." Beatrix told the warrior, "I would like to present you this blade, which was found among those items you helped recover..."

"Oh my..." Mikoto gasped, "Is that a... That's a Rustungmorder!" she cried, "Wow! Thank you all so much!"

"It's just a rusty old sword." Joe told her,

"It's not just that!" Mikoto growled, "It's an antique sword... An authentic sword from the Polonic Order! This could cut through any armor, if it was in tip top shape.."

"Maybe I can fix it for you." Aden volunteered, "I may have just enough skill.."

"I don't know..." Mikoto mumbled, "Are you sure..."

"Yes..." Aden smiled, "You can count on me!"

"Alright..." Mikoto told him.

**00(Mikoto)00**

"Normally, I wouldn't trust anyone with this blade." she said, "But Aden is not just anyone... He and I dated before he married that weak pink haired girl... And shared a few amorous encounters... But that's none of your business!" she yelled, "Begone with you!"


	7. Bismark's Redemption

**Islands and Rec**

**Chapter 7**

**Bismark's Redemption**

* * *

"Well, well, well..." Aden grumbled, "If it isn't Captain Harkenheyner?!" he yelled as he saw Joe, dressed like a pirate, come out of Bacchus' boat,

"Aye, it be me, lad!" Joe said, "The terror of the Seven Seas! The Captain of Death!"

"Nevertheless! I will stop you!" Aden told him, "I am Commodore Don Cassimir!" he pulled out his wooden double blades,

"That will not save you!" Joe pulled out his wooden cutlass, "Yargh!" he charged, "Let's go lads!" he yelled,

"I'm here, Commodore!" James came up with a simple wooden sword,

"Help me, lad!" Joe told Bismark,

"I didn't want to play..." Bismark muttered, then all the guys stopped.

"Son of a b-" Aden growled,

"Dammit, Bismark!" Joe yelled, "We had it all scripted! Thanks for nothing!" he threw a book to the ground,

"It's always you, man!" Aden growled, "Why do you do this!?"

"I told you I didn't want to be in the play!" Bismark told them,

"Always messing it up!" Joe yelled, "Just go! Useless!"

"Fine..." Bismark sighed and left.

"Good thing you weren't as useless as Bismark, James." Aden told James,

"Thanks." James mumbled, "I guess..."

"I think he's a jackass." Joe grumbled, "Bismark is always screwing us up! Then he gets mad!"

"I know, right?" Aden scoffed, "He should be more considerate and stop being so selfish!"

"Maybe if you didn't treat him like crap he would!" Sonja came up, "You always talk bad about him!"

"Not always!" Joe told her, "We're good pals... Only when he screws things up."

"Ugh... You all are so dense!" Sonja groaned,

"I think I understand now." James mumbled, "I think we don't let Bismark have a voice in our affairs."

"Exactly!" Sonja told them,

"We do!" Aden said, "We let him speak."

"But do you listen to him?" Sonja asked, and they all went quiet.

"Hello." Mikoto came up with a young girl, "Is there a problem?"

"No... Ah!" James said, "You brought your little sister!" he smiled,

"Hello, Sakura!" Sonja leaned over to the girl, who was younger than Quinn, probably one-two years old.

"Hello, Mrs. Sonja!" Sakura spoke,

"Why did you bring her?" Joe asked,

"My parents are on a clan trip." Mikoto answered, "I was asked to care for her."

"I see." Aden crossed his hands, "Welcome again, Sakura!"

"Thank you, Mr. Aden!" Sakura bowed politely,

"Such manners!" Sonja smiled, "How nice!"

"I taught her everything my parents taught me." Mikoto told her, "She will become a dignified young woman when she grows up."

"What pretty eyes." James said, "Almost like yours, Aden!" he chuckled,

"It must be a coincidence." Mikoto scoffed nervously,

"They're still very cute." Sonja giggled,

"Say, how about we tell Bismark we're sorry by treating him at the Inn?" Joe brought up the previous topic.

"That sounds fair." Aden said, "Let's do it."

00000000

"Open your eyes, Bismark!" Sierra said as she led her brother inside the inn,

"Surprise!" Aden and co. said as Bismark's eyes were opened,

"Oh, wow!" Bismark said in surprise when he saw the party, "What is this for? It's not my birthday!"

"It is now." Joe said, "Just kidding, we just want to apologize for our rude behaviour."

**00(Aden)00**

"It's not his birthday... But we couldn't find any other banners." he said and pointed to the banners which read Happy Birthday, "We have cake though! Which says happy birthday... It's the only one available..."

**00000000**

"I see..." Bismark looked around, "Well, thank you so much guys, but this was not necessary."

"We treated you bad, and we felt bad..." Aden sighed,

"A simple apology would have worked." Bismark told him, "But I won't complain, this is a nice party."

"Alright!" Joe said, "Let's get the party started!" he yelled and pulled out a glass of champagne,

POOMP! The cork flew out and hit the ceiling,

"To Bismark." James said as they held their glasses up, "For tolerating us for as long as we could remember."

"It was nothing." Bismark said, but raised his glass anyways.

"Cheers!" they all cheered.

**0000000000000**

"Look at him, Sakura." Mikoto told her sister as they watched the guys talk, "He's a nice man."

"I am very lucky." Sonja told her, "Though we may fight... it is worth it..."

"Yes..." Mikoto murmured, "I'm sorry..."

"Huh?" Sonja turned,

"Nothing." Mikoto told her, "Just talking about my next patrol!"

"Oh, ok!" Sonja said, but was still filled with suspicion.


	8. The Terribly Bad Meeting

**Islands and Rec**

**Episode 8**

**The Terribly Bad Meeting**

* * *

"Ah..." Aden yawned as he awoke, "Well, what a nice day!" he smiled,

"Honey!" Sonja came up, holding Amy, "There's a very important meeting today..."

"There was a very important meeting last night." Aden smirked, "If you know what I m- Ow!" he yelled in pain when Sonja threw a boot at him.

"Just get up! We leave in twenty minutes!" Sonja yelled.

**00000000**

"Aye, glad y'all came." Bacchus muttered as his team sat down in a room, "We're here to discuss a very important thing..."

"It's not terribly important to me." Aden sighed and kicked back,

"It should." Bacchus grunted, "It's all about you, Aden.. Everybody loves you..." he growled to himself,

"Nuh uh." Aden said, "Everyboy Lo-"

"NO!" his coworkers yelled in disapproval.

"Fine..."

"What is it, old man?" Joe asked, trying to bring back the topic,

"We have a big problem with Aden..." Bacchus muttered, "If he could come and see me."

**00000000**

"What's up, boss?" Aden muttered,

"Nothing good." Bacchus said, "This story isn't getting enough views to satisfy... We are getting out."

"Oh no!" Aden yelled, "No! This is not good!"

"We have until the 10th episode, then we are gone." Bacchus sighed, "It was a good run... I just didn't have the heart to tell everyone."

"What will happen... After that.." Aden gulped,

"We will still make regular appearances in your favorite story." Bacchus told him,

"This is bad..." Aden grumbled, "Terrible."

"Not adding insult to injury..." Bacchus said, "But Mikoto wants to see you outside, she says its urgent."

"Alright." Aden said, "but I don't see how that's... Alright..." he walked out.

00000000

"What's up with Aden." Sonja asked Bacchus as he returned, "Where is he?"

"He's busy..." Bacchus sighed, "I'm sorry Sonja." he muttered,

"Huh?" Sonja said, not hearing him.

"I'm sorry, Sonja, I really am." Bacchus repeated, "I know an event that could destroy your relationship with Aden."

"What!?" Sonja gasped.

00000000

"Ah, Mikoto, what's up!" Aden smiled as he saw the warrior,

"Aden." Mikoto said seriously, "I believe you have met my sister." she pointed at a toddler,

"Ah yes, Sakura." Aden said, "Hello, dear." he leaned to see her,

"Hello, Mr. Aden!" Sakura smiled,

"I'm here to speak to you." Mikoto sighed, "Aden... Sakura is not my sister."

"Huh?" Aden looked at her, "What do you mean?"

"Sakura is my daughter." Mikoto muttered,

"Woah!" Aden stumbled, "Really?! Wow! Congratulations!" he smiled, "Who's the lucky guy?"

"You are." Mikoto told him.

It all collapsed...

00000000

"What do you mean!?" Aden yelled, "I'm her dad! That's im- Oh..."

"Now you know why I left for 3 months." Mikoto muttered, "I was afraid to tell you or show her to you... So I left her in the care of a good friend from the Sechs Empire. I waited until she grew old enough so everyone could believe she was a sibling."

"I can't..." Aden muttered, "Mikoto!" he yelled, "Sonja and I haven't even completed a year wed! This will destroy us! Why did you do this!?"

"I'm sorry." Mikoto teared up, "But... Sakura... meet your father." she told the girl,

"Mr. Aden is my dad?" Sakura said, "Oh... Yay!" she smiled and ran to hug his leg,

"I-I-I..." Aden stammered, "I... can't..." he looked down to see Sakura's joyous look,

"I hope Sonja will be calm enough for such news." Mikoto muttered, "Even if you return to her, I wish for you to at least visit Sakura..."

"I will..." Aden said, "Sakura is my daughter..."

"What?" a voice cried out, making the two turn, it was Sonja.

Bacchus looked down,

"Honey, calm down." Aden said, "Please, Let us explain."

"You couldn't even keep your vows... could you.." Sonja broke, "COULDN'T EVEN WAIT A YEAR!" she screamed,

"Sonja, please!" Mikoto told her, "It's not what you think!"

"Aden! Why did you betray me!?" Sonja cried,

"I didn't!" Aden told her,

"What about, Amy, Aden?" Sonja muttered, "What about her?"

"I still love Amy!" Aden yelled, "Sonja, plea-"

"No!" Sonja yelled, "The gods curse me if you return home tonight!"

"Come on, Sonja!" Aden yelled, "Where will I go!?"

"Go with your new girl." Sonja told him, referring to Mikoto, "She was the one that you loved all this time apparently."

"This is not true!" Mikoto came up,

"It's not?" Aden gulped, making the warrior turn.

"Oh boy..." Bacchus mumbled, "I'm gonna need a drink after this."

"You still have feelings for her!?" Sonja exploded, "You wretch!"

"Aden..." Mikoto gasped, "Bacchus, please take Sakura out.. I do not want her witnessing this..." she said.

"Alright..." Bacchus muttered, "Come here, lass.." he told the girl, who obediently walked with him and left.

"Mikoto." Aden told her, "I'm... so sorry... I shouldn't bring you into this."

"Aden." Mikoto told him, "Do you still harbor feelings? For me?"

Aden stopped, then took a long pause, "Yes..."

"You wretch!" Sonja spat, "When you go home, your stuff will be in the balcony!" she yelled, "And oh... WE'RE THROUGH!" she screamed with such fury and stormed out.

**00000000**

"Sign here... and here..." Aden signed a certificate as Beatrix said the aforementioned,

"Alright..." Gerard pulled out another paper, "For the bride." he passed it to Sonja,

"Sign here... and here." Beatrix said, and Sonja did,

"Is this the path you really want to take?" Gerard asked, "Are you truly sure this is what you want."

"Yes.." Sonja said, "It's for the best." she stated, showing she had calm down a bit,

"Aden?" Beatrix asked the youth, who was sitting still,

"Affirmative..." Aden said, "It is for the best..." he nodded.

"Then you are no longer officially married." Gerard muttered, "I hope this path will not turn on you."

"Your marriage is no longer in civil documentation." Beatrix informed, "Good luck to the two of you."

**00(Sonja)00**

"It was a hard choice... But it was for the greater good." she sighed, "His heart was no longer with me... I will let him see Amy though... As a sign of goodwill."

**00(Aden)00**

"I did not wish for this to happen at all..." he said, "But sometimes fate screws with us a little... However, I know I will not be alone... My only wish now is that Sonja and I could still be friends."

**00000000**

**00000000**

**00(Much Much Later)00**

"Do you, Sonja, take Joe as your husband?" Gerard said uneasily,

"I do." Sonja said with assurance,

"And you Joe, take Sonja as your wife?"

"Definitely." Joe smiled.

"Then I pronounced you husband and wife." Gerard closed his Scriptures, "Kiss now."

00000000

"Congratulations on your wedding!" Electra told the two, "I hope you have a nice life!"

"Thanks!" Sonja bowed,

"Congrats, Joe!" James told him, "I wish you much prosperity and happiness."

"Thanks, man!" Joe gave him a thumbs up.

Next was Aden and Mikoto,

"Ah..." Sonja gasped, "Aden."

"Congratulations, Sonja..." Aden muttered, "I know Joe will be much better than I ever was. All I care is that you will be happy."

"Thank you, Aden." Sonja smiled,

"And Joe." Aden turned to him, "Congrats man, make her happy."

"You know I will, Aden-o's!" Joe hugged him. "Hope your marriage is good too!"

"I can't agree more." Sonja added,

"I will do all I can to be a great wife." Mikoto smiled, "I love Aden.."

"That's what we need.."Aden said, "Love... Goodwill to everyone!"

The four clapped amongst themselves.

**This marks the end of standard _Islands and Recreation _episodes...**

**It took a sad turn, but these characters won't die off! They will still make appearances in _Everybody Loves Raguna_, speaking of...**


	9. Farewell, Is-Rec From Kardia

**_ISLANDS AND RECREATION_**

**_SPECIAL_**

**FAREWELL, IS-REC! **

**-From Kardia**

* * *

"Here they come..." Aden said as he saw a ship fly over them, and softly land in the beach,

"Is that your friend, Raguna?" Mikoto asked of him, "I have always wanted to meet him."

HISSS! The Spaceship's door hissed, and out came Raguna and co.

"Welcome!" Beatrix told him, "So glad to see you back in Fenith!"

"I'm glad I could come!" Raguna smiled, "Hello, everyone!"

"What's up, Raguna!" Aden ran to him,

"Aden!" Raguna said in surprise, "So sorry to hear what happened!"

"It's alright." Aden mumbled, "We'll always be with you."

"I know." Raguna told him, "Say, where's Sonja and Amy?"

"She's over there with her husband." Aden pointed to Sonja, who was standing next to Joe,

"WHAT?!" Raguna said in shock,

"What is it, Raguna?" Felicity came up,

"You mean I can't claim this island for the Terran Empire!?" the Spaceman came up, "That sucks!"

"What is it, brother?" Ivan finished.

"Sonja and I are split." Aden told the news, "I'm sorry I forgot to tell you."

"WHAT!?" Ivan and Felicity yelled in shock,

"That's not new." the Spaceman muttered, "People do it on Earth... It's called divorce..."

"It's a really tight thing over here, dad." Ivan said, "You can only have a "divorce", as you call it, under two circumstances... Cheating, like with evidence to support it, and pre-marital child creation with another partner."

"A really terrible thing." Bianca sighed, "No one does it... but when it does happen, it's for the best."

"That's what happened." Aden sighed, "But I'm alright... I'll introduce you to my new wife.. Mikoto."

"Pleasure to meet you all." Mikoto said, "This is Sakura, our daughter."

"Ah..." Raguna muttered,

"That's what happened..." Felicity added, "Oh... Well... How unfortunate."

"I care to disagree.." Aden smiled, "I feel for Mikoto and Sakura..."

"Well, congrats, man." Raguna muttered,

"One more territory for the Terran Empire." the Spaceman said and placed his flag firmly in the sand.

"Oh my." Beatrix said, "What a nice flag!"

"What a nice giant!" the Spaceman turned to see Ymir, who was just off the shore, "I almost crashed into it on my landing though."

"That would have been bad."Aden chuckled, "For me... Ymir stayed with me. Sonja got the house, I got Ymir."

"Well.. this is awkward..." Ivan grumbled, "Let's please not talk about this."

"Alright." Aden said, "Now.. how about the great Fenith Tour?"

00000000

"So, how has it been?" Felicity asked Sonja as the two shared tea at her house, "Since the... you know..."

"It's been going alright." Sonja sighed, "I do miss him though..." she looked at a picture of Aden, "But Joe is really nice and loving... Never thought I would say that..." she chuckled, "And he really does love Amy, even though it's not his child."

"That's sweet!" Felicity smiled, "Oh... but I still feel awful for bringing such commotion up."

"Don't.." Sonja told her, "It's alright... Both he and I agreed this was for the best... We have no regrets.. Sure we still miss each other, but it's alright."

"Does he get to see Amy?" Felicity asked,

"Yes..." Sonja answered, "Once a week he usually comes to see her. But he takes care of Sakura now."

"How about Joe and Aden, is there any strain to their relationship?" Felicity continued,

"Surprisingly, no." Sonja smiled, "They get along like best friends! Like Raguna and Camus- from what you've told me about it."

"That's great! I hope it keeps going good for you two." Felicity told her, "Best of luck."

00000000

"Is this how you really live, cousin Electra?" Bianca said as she saw her relative's quite pitiful living condition, "Do you need some help?

"Oh no." Electra told her, "I'm really fine with how I live. How about you, Bianca?"

"I live in a fantastic manor!" Bianca said, "There's always amazing food made by my maid, Tabatha! Nice pictures on the wall, and many many jewels in the cabinets!" she dozed off, "It's so spacious! Ooh I love it! Everyone fits in there- my father, my husband, and my son!"

"So glad to hear that." Electra smiled, "But really, I'm good living like this, it makes me have a new outlook on life."

"You need help, Electra!" Bianca told her, "You are a Lady of the de Sainte-Coquille house! You must have wealth to keep you afloat!"

"It's quite alright.."

"My dad, your uncle, is willing to help you." Bianca interrupted, "He recently sold his restaurant chain and made a huge stash of money! He's willing to give his family, which is you, 15 percent!"

"What!?" a voice yelled, and the quick patter of feet signaled excitement, it of course was Beatrix, "Really?!"

"Oh yes." Bianca said, "It would be about 3,750,000 coin.."

"SOLD!" Beatrix yelled without hesitation and shook her niece's hand, "Thank you so much! I'm rich again!" she cried with much jubilee and stormed out.

"Um..." Electra muttered, "That is a very nice and generous offer, Cousin Bianca... But..." she stammered, "I really don't want it..."

"What!?" Bianca gasped, "But Electra... It's a huge sum!"

"I'm sorry, cousin." Electra growled, "But I really don't want to end up spoiled and bratty like you."

"Like me!?" Bianca yelled, "Listen here, you little goody-goody!" she balled up her fist, "I'm changed! And if you want to live rolling around on the floor with dirt and chippers, that's fine with me!"

"That's the way I've been living for quite some time!" Electra told her, "It does not bother me one bit! Thank you so much for your offer, cousin, but I will not be receiving any of it- I guarantee it!"

"You ungrateful little b-" Bianca growled, then saw Ivan walk in.

"I see you've met your cousin." Ivan said, "I hope things went swell."

"They sure did." Bianca nodded, "Right, cousing Electra?" she hugged her,

"Yes, they sure did.." Electra nodded her head as well, "Your wife was just saying how wonderful it was to see me."

"I'm glad to hear it." Ivan grinned.

00000000

"I'm sure I had this island on my map..." The Spaceman grumbled as he looked at a holographic map of the surrounding sea, "That sucks... Guess I'm going to have to go up and take an aerial photogr-"

KRANKAN! A huge metallic klang was heard outside,

"What the!?" the Spaceman yelled and quickly stormed outside, only to see some Fenithians looking at his ship.

"This is really strong metal!" Elena said as she held a hammer, "Look!" she raised it up and struck the ship oncemore.

KRANKAN!

"Hey, hey, HEY!" the Spaceman yelled, catching their attention, "What are you doing!?"

"Aye, is this a ship!?" Bacchus asked him, "It looks nothing like a war balloon!"

"How can it fly without a balloon?" Joe asked, quite perplexed,

"It's 5000 years too early!" the Spaceman grumbled, "And why were you hitting my ship!?" he told Elena and ran to the scene of the strike, "Argh... My paint job..." he groaned.

"It's really, really tough metal!" Elena said, "What is it? I want to use it on my Golems!"

"It's 5000 years too early!" the Spaceman repeated, "This is Reginium..." he pounded it with his fist, "The strongest malleable metal in the Universe, it takes the heat of nuclear fission to forge! There's no way you'll be able to use it!"

"Oh..." Elena sighed, "That's a shame."

"Er hem!" Bacchus cleared his throat, "Giant! What is that ship!?"

"It's an Andromeda Class Starfighter." the Spaceman told him, "It can not only sail the skies, but it can really go anywhere, even to the stars."

"That's preposterous." Joe grumbled, "It has no balloon or sail!"

"It has a Hyperdrive Engine, boy." the Spaceman grumbled, "That's better than anything!"

"You think I could ride it, then?" Joe asked, grinning like a spoiled boy,

"I don't think yo-"

"A ship's a ship, giant." Bacchus said, "It all falls down to the fundamentals. Your astrolabe, your steering wheel, and your power source- and rum."

"This is different." The Spaceman said, "It has very advanced technology and systems to kee- Hey!" he yelled when Bacchus entered it with little difficulty, "Come back!"

00000000

"So this is where you live now?" Raguna asked as he saw Aden and Mikoto's room at the inn,

"Momentarily." Mikoto answered, "We are building a house next to the smithy's."

"It will take 30,000 coin to do so, though." Aden sighed, "Thankfully I had 100,000.. but it still will take about 5 days more."

"That's great." Raguna told them, "It seems kinda cramped in here." he observed that the child's bed was so close to the pair's bed.

"I usually let the two sleep here." Aden told him, "I rest on Ymir."

"I told you to stop." Mikoto sighed, "You will get sick from so much exposure."

"As long as you two are comfortable, I don't care." Aden said.

"Say, where is Sakura?" Raguna asked, not seeing the girl,

"She's in school with Lily." Mikoto told him, "Her mission is to learn now..."

"Hm.." Raguna nodded in approval, "Hey, look at that." he saw a calendar, "It's a festival today."

"It's the Lantern Festival." Aden informed, "It's really nice, you should stay to see it."

"I think we will." Raguna told him, "Thanks to my dad's skyship, we can literally zip from here to home in less than a second. I think I will visit you more often!" he chuckled, "Say, what's this?" he pointed at a date in Summer.

"That's the Miss Fenith Contest." Mikoto answered,

"And what is that about?"

"It's where we vote for the most beautiful woman on the island." Aden told him, "It's really cool. We have it down by the beach."

"Interesting..." Raguna said to himself.

00000000

"How does this work?" Felicity asked as Violet handed her a lantern,

"You write down your wish and set the lantern afloat." Violet answered, "Then you wait to see if it comes true!"

"AH!" Raguna's eyes glew, "I want to be stronger!" he said to himself and quickly wrote it down,

"I want to eat more..." Ivan muttered,

"I want to be rich..." Felicity wrote on hers,

"I want treasure..." Bianca finished.

"Are you going to do one, sir?" Odetta asked the Spaceman,

"Why would I mingle in a Pagan ritual?" the Spaceman said, "I'm about to bring some freedom and Jesus up in here!" he yelled and pulled out two assault rifles,

"BWAH!" the Kardians ducked,

"Hahahahaha!" the Spaceman laughed, "Just kidding! Sure." he grabbed a lantern, "Let me see... I wish I was handier." he mumbled, "Wanna drive that ship like a pro!"

"What did you put, Aden?" Raguna asked his friend,

"I can't tell you that." Aden chuckled, "That defeats the purpose."

"Time to set them afloat, everyone!" Gerard announced.

**00000000**

"Goodbye!" the Fenithians told the Kardians as they boarded the ship the next morning,

"It was so nice that you cold come!" Sonja told them,

"I want to ride that ship next time!" Joe added,

"Not a chance!" the Spaceman yelled.

"We hope you come back soon!" Odette told them,

"We would love to see you again!" Electra added,

"Remember, we will always be here!" Aden told them, "Cameos, baby! Cameos!"

"You betcha!" Raguna said and waved them off, then put a pair of sunglasses,

"I'll be back..." he said and walked in, the door closing behind him.

00000000

"It was nice..." Felicity said as they flew off, "I would love to come back!"

"They said they were going to visit us soon." Ivan told her, "So that's nice."

"It is a very peaceful island." Bianca added, "Quite cramped though."

"How about we listen to some tunes?" the Spaceman asked and clicked a yellow and black button.

"NUCLEAR WARHEAD DROPPED" Liri blared,

"WHAT?!"

"You imbecile!" Hudley beeped frantically, "You clicked the Nuclear Bomb button!"

"I guess the handiness did come true..." The Spaceman chuckled, "How big is it!?"

"5 megatons!" Hudley said, "Oh... The island is safe from this distance."

"See, nothing t-"

KRAAAKAKAKKAKKAKABOOOOOM!

00000000

"What in the-" Bacchus yelled as he heard the explosion from his boat, "What in the seven seas!?" he saw the mushroom cloud rise up in the distance.

"Was that a bomb!?" Mikoto asked worriedly,

"I think it was!" Bacchus growled,

"Well, there goes Swimsuit Atoll..." Joe groaned, "What a shame... WOAH!" he yelled when the shockwave reached them.

**0000000000000**

**0000000000000**

"Is this the church, ey?" the Spaceman walked in, "It's quite nice."

"Oh! Hello!" a voice called out, it was Father Gerard, "Oh my!" he gasped,

"Um... Hello." the Spaceman told him,

"What a fine man!" Gerard said, "Please, what do you need?"

"I was just sightseeing... Do you need to pee?" the Spaceman asked, seeing Gerard's erratic movements and crossed legs,

"No no!" Gerard chuckled, "Just excited to see such a nice person on this island! How are you!?" he asked,

"Fine..." the Spaceman started to step back,

"How are you liking this island?" Gerard asked, "We're all really friendly! Oh, please, have some tea with me."

"I'm fine..." the Spaceman told him, "I just ate.."

"No, I insist!" Gerard grabbed his hand,

"EEHHH!" The Spaceman yelled, "No! No!" he said, "I am not.. eeh!" he shivered, "Gah- Have a nice day!" he started to leave,

"Please don't leave!" Gerard said, "We're just meeting each other! Oh my, what frame!"

"This island needs some Je-" The Spaceman shut the door behind him.


	10. It's All Ogre Now :(- FIN

**_FINAL EPISODE_**

**_ISLANDS AND RECREATION_**

**_SO SAD FACE... :(((((((((((((_**

* * *

"Well, it's been good to be with you guys." Aden said, "I hope this isn't the end."

"It was a nice run, though." Bacchus chuckled as he sat down in his desk,

"I feel bad just leaving you guys." Sonja turned to the reader, "But you'll still see us!"

"At Everybody Loves Raguna." Bismark chimed in,

"That's better than nothing, right?" Joe arrived,

"Better than most fates, that's for sure!" Electra smiled.

"So before we truly say goodbye, let's sing a song!" Aden pulled out guitar,

"You're damn right!" Joe chuckled and pulled some drums,

"Don't forget me!" James popped in with a bass,

"You young lads don't know anything!" Bacchus pulled out a flute,

"One-two-three four!" Aden said and they started to play...

00000000

(Aden)

_I know this story's over, and that makes all of us really sad,_

_But this is truly not the end, so baby don't feel bad!_

_There's always a ray of hope, a little light of dawn,_

_It will always be there, uncovered by the song!_

(Chorus- Bismark, Sonja, Electra, Violet, Odette, and everyone else except the instrument players)

_So remember, there's never an end!  
There's never a finish for the story of life, my friend!_

_As long as you have somebody to love you!_

_There's never been a saying so true!_

_We will see each other again, maybe not here!_  
_But remember, we're not gone, we're always near_

_To your heart! Such are friends that stay true!  
_

_The reader, Fenith, and Kardia too!  
_

(James)

_You think, that this is the last time our eyes will meet, _

_You think, this is our last farewell and final greet,_

_But you've never been so wrong, _

_We'll see each other again, so stay strong!_

(Chorus)

_So remember, there's never an end!  
There's never a finish for the story of life, my friend!_

_As long as you have somebody to love you!_

_There's never been a saying so true!_

_We will see each other again, maybe not here!_  
_But remember, we're not gone, we're always near_

_To your heart! Such are friends that stay true!_

(Joe)

_Many say the greatest treasure is more time,_

_Givin no more time is the gods' greatest crime!_

_But remember the time we have is like the sea,  
It's so vast and wide but never free!  
_

(Chorus)

_So remember, there's never an end!  
There's never a finish for the story of life, my friend!_

_As long as you have somebody to love you!_

_There's never been a saying so true!_

_We will see each other again, maybe not here!_  
_But remember, we're not gone, we're always near_

_To your heart! Such are friends that stay true!_

(Aden)

_Let's finish this! Guitar Solo!_

YEAH!

TIME TIME TIME!  
TIME TIME TIME!

Why is is so hard to get more of it!?  
Why is it so hard to see you one more time!?  
It's like we are stuck in a vain pit!

_The life sour like a lime!_

(Duet with Aden and James)

_Why? Why? Why? The gods have cursed me so much,_

_Don't even have the time to finish lunch!_

_I truly wish we had more time on our hands,_

_But that's the way fate wanted to visit our lands!_

_But don't forget we'll see each other again,_

_Like old times- right, old friend?_

_Oh yeah..._

**00000000**

"That was nice." Lily clapped her hands,

"I hope we can do that again later..." Odette smiled,

"Maybe we can form a band a play at Alvarna?" Electra suggested, "It would raise tourism."

"Think of the fame!" Joe laughed,

"I'm so sad to see us go." Sonja sighed, "But thanks to that, I know we're not gone!"

"It was a nice run." Aden told them, "But now it's truly time... Goodbye!" he waved.

"Goodbye!" the Fenithians said in unison and waved back.

**I'm so sad... But it doesn't matter...**

**It's all ogre now... This is my swamp.**

**But don't forget they're not gone, they'll still show up in ELR!**

**So say goodbye, for now... **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING!  
PLEASE TAKE CARE!  
**


End file.
